Be Careful What You Wish For!
by DesirevsNoodles
Summary: 28/12/12 - Currently on HIATUS. Don't you ever wish to be in the actual Xiaolin Showdown world? Three girls get to fulfill their fanatic dreams, with an unexpected twist and a little bit of that and this. Oh how they wished they had never come in the first place!
1. The Trio

**The story plot and custom characters (OCs) are the property of GNDPrivate** **and xsmokeandmirrorsx.**

Summary: In this epic journey to the land that can only be dreamt of, what else could anyone possibly wish for? A journey into the animated fantasy world isn't as fun as it seems. Heylin characters mainly.

_**Asha: The pessimistic/sarcastic one.**_  
><em><strong>Danny: The paranoid coward.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Zara: The happy-go-lucky Jack-addict.<strong>_

**Chapter 1  
>-The Trio-<br>**

"Well, anything else?" Asha shifted subtly, drumming a pencil rhythmically on the table. Gazing around at the other 2 girls gathered in the tiny room, she inwardly sighed at the blank faces staring back to her.

"How about…there's this normal girl, she meets the monks, her potential is realized and she kicks everyone's arses in a spectacular showdown of awesomeness?" Danny piped up, smirking dreamily out of the frosted window.

Turning back, Danny found Asha staring at her, her face overcome with boredom and her eyebrow raised slightly. Next to her however, Zara sat fidgeting in her chair like a child hyper on sugar, a smile playing on her lips that never seemed to leave her.

"I kinda like it." Zara chirped, her eyes darting towards Asha.

"Yeh…and so do the dozens of other people who have thought of that idea." Asha replied, burying her head in her arms on the table in front of her, letting her long brown hair shield her face and blend onto the oak desk.

"Or, how about I get stuck in the middle of a showdown and meet Jack Spicer and become his apprentice?" Zara ended with a 'thumbs up' to Asha who, without lifting her head replied instantly.

"No. Enough with the Jack Spicer, that whiney little geek doesn't deserve an apprentice." With that, Zara lowered her head for a split second before snapping it back up to reply.

"Girlfriend?" She questioned hopefully, her grin returning.

"Oh God it's hopeless." Danny intervened before Asha could argue with the daydreaming fangirl. "We need to get this fic written. I can't believe we've ran out of ideas, but Zara's is the only one we've got, so I think we should write it down."

Asha stared at Danny with her eyes narrowed for what seemed like minutes before she slowly turned her head to write. "Where's that notebook you got today Zara?" she said in a defeated sigh.

The girl was staring into space, twirling her dyed red locks between her fingers, before spinning her head around at her friend's voice. "Oh yeh!" She said, jumping up and routing through her rucksack. Eventually pulling out the book, she took a moment to look at her new purchase. Well, she could say purchase, but the reality was it was the result of an ill advised trip into an old junk shop down a long, narrow street in their town centre.

Wiping dust off various items, Zara had literally squealed with delight when she dug and found out from under countless Victorian novels and antique atlases. She had set her eyes on an ancient looking notebook, covered in scarlet velvet and edged with golden embroidery. The shop keeper had at first refused to sell it, trying to put her off with stories full of curses and ancient magic, but as Zara listened wide eyed to his ramblings, her hands had 'accidently' knocked the book into her open rucksack.

Lifting the heavy book carefully on her palms like a fragile dictionary, Zara held it out to the girl sitting at the desk with a grin on her face. "Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered, her thumbs sliding over the golden thread binding the sides.

"Yes…fantastic…" replied a stoic Asha, yawning as the words left her mouth.

"Damn right." Zara said, missing the sarcastic undertones from her friend.

Opening the book and flicking carelessly through the empty pages, Asha began to run through the few ideas they had gathered.

"So, Ash, what we got?"Zara said, her eyes widening expectantly.

"Basically, you get put in Xiaolin showdown somehow, meets up with Jack and probably ends up doing something obscene…" Ash finished in an unenthusiastic drone, spinning the chair to face the other girls.

Zara chirped, her grin spreading wider on her face, "Sounds good to me! Me and Jack-"

"No, we should all go together. We all get transported and we have to go on a massive journey to find our way back." Asha interrupted, with a slight smirk plastered on her face. Zara seemed to be already in her own fantasy 'world'.

"That's…actually pretty good. I like it." Danny said, smiling at the girl. "We should put that down."

"I dunno… I'm not sure…" Zara whined, her smile fading slightly.

"You still get to meet Jack you know…" Ash added, anticipating Zara's next reaction.

"I love it!" Zara replied, clasping her hands in front of her. "Asha, you're a genius!"

"Okey dokey then, down it goes." Ash swivelled round on her chair and opened the book to the first page. The paper was oddly thick, and felt almost like papyrus, making it particularly hard to write on. Gliding the pencil across the canvas, the lead seemed to sink slightly, as if it was descending into the document. "Do you ever buy anything practical? This thing's useless."

"Don't dis the book!" Replied Zara, quickly followed by a pillow thrown across the room towards the girl.

Snatching it out the air before it could reach her, Ash laughed openly, shutting the book carelessly and throwing it back with more than necessary force.

The room descended into a chaotic mess of thrown objects and giggling girls before Danny hurled herself in between them with her arms outstretched, trying to stem her own chuckling. "Before we kill each other, can we go and eat? I'm starving."

"I got it!" Yelled Zara, emptying the contents of her multicoloured bag onto the bed as the other girls rallied around. Covering the bed was an array of sugar filled treats, mountains of chocolate and countless E-numbers.

"No wonder you're so hyper all the time..." Danny mused, staring wide eyed at the swell of food.

"You should be in a sugar induced coma by now, surely." Asha added, reaching out to take her pick, followed by the other 2.

A chorus of talking and laughing had filled the room as they stuffed themselves with various fattening foods, but had stopped suddenly when a soft thump was heard from behind them. Looking over towards the desk, they saw the cover of the book flung open and the pages start to turn. The girls looked around, searching for an open window, but finding none, they slowly walked towards the peculiar book, encircling it. The pages stopped abruptly, making them recoil slightly before leaning in to see the faint writing etched into the page.

"That's what I wrote..." Ash whispered, now struggling to see the pencil marks on the rough paper. "That's...unusual..."

"Unusual? That's a bit of an understatement isn't it?" Danny said, frowning fearfully at the book, as the others stared, wide eyed.

"Look, the writing's disappearing!" Zara said amazedly, pointing at the rapidly disappearing letters. There was silence as the three girls stared at the page intently, watching in confusion as the disappearing pencil marks gave birth to new, and bold black letters, like a phoenix from the ashes.

"That's so cool! See I told you it was cool!" Zara gloated, dancing in front of Asha, who was more interested in the letters staining the page of the book.

"What does it say?" Danny whimpered, shrinking backwards.

"That's not even English, how unfair is that?" She moaned, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Its cursive as well..." Ash said, leaning in closer to read the elaborate words. "Gong...Yi...Tan pai? That can't be a coincidence."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Danny whined, narrowing her eyes at the book. As if in response, new words began to rise from the paper, making every pair of eyes follow them, and everybody to lean back upwards when they had read it.

"Let the journey begin? And what does it mean by that?" Zara questioned, leaning back over the book. "Make sense damn you!" She said, laying her hand on the page and shrieking backwards at its touch and hiding behind Ash.

As Zara had laid her hand on the paper, a circular silver hole had appeared from where her palm had been, and began rapidly expanding, soon taking up the whole book.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Danny shouted over the whirring noise coming from the void, but she didn't get a response. As the portal expanded, it swiftly took over each of her friends before finally taking her, leaving her with only the sight of a silver abyss before everything faded to black.


	2. Danny

**This story is the property of GNDPrivate and uploaded with her knowledge and consent.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2  
>-Danny-<br>**

Lying unconsciously on the floor, Danny gradually opened her eyes. Her vision blurred. She had felt very lethargic all of a sudden. Squinting her eyes, she saw the bright blue sky in her wake, which she also had thought of a possible illusion. When things seemed a bit clearer, she scanned her surroundings, unsure of where she was.

'_Why is Ash's room so different?'_ The unease girl stood up with her consciousness still revolving around her. She touched the rough brown carpet below her – no, it wasn't a carpet – as she looked down, focusing, Danny realised that she was literally parked on a dusty solid ground with grits scattered everywhere. She leaned forward, to only find out that she was actually on top of a cliff. She gasped inwardly in pure disbelief.

Her Bermuda shorts were no further ice blue, but stained with a rusted brown colour. After minutes of sighing and groaning about the dusty stain while brushing off all the puncturing stones on her backside, a loud thudding sound came from below. Out of curiosity, she gradually walked to the edge of the cliff and leaned forward carefully not to fall at the very edge – to see what the entire ruckus was all about only to find something fantasy – out of reality.

Danny rubbed her eyes vigorously and opened them to confirm her fantasy encounter. It was still there – the xiaolin showdown characters were still there, fighting Chase Young and Jack Spicer. No, it couldn't be. After all, she had once dreamt something similar to this before, and it took a loud scream followed by a series of head bangs in her dream to wake herself up.

So she attempted – did several head bangs using her hand, slapping herself traumatically and screaming hysterically – she soon had nothing more than a haze veiling her sight followed by an instant inexorable swoon.

By hoping to wake up in Ash's room and to the least, somewhere she actually knew, it was no more than impracticable. She had opened her eyes abruptly, fluttering her eyelids enough to gain conscious once more. But the only thing she had in front of her were four very familiar individuals she wished to have met in her whole life. Or _second_ most wanted to be exact.

"Are you alright there partner?" A cowboy asked concernedly while kneeling down to Danny who was lying on a yellow mat. Danny sluggishly sat up and leaned her back against the wall, staring at the cowboy for a few seconds, studying him. He was familiar as said before, but seemed to be more real than she had ever seen him.

"Hey, it's Clay..." she starkly mused.

The cowboy looked rather surprised while pressing his hat against his chest, "Woah! What in tar nation...y-you know my name?" he stuttered and regarded at the considered weak girl for a few moments.

"Um, yea you're Clay," she shrugged at him, as if it was a very obvious fact to know. She turned away to either of her sides and surveyed her surrounds, four walls adjacent to each other, and a curtain tied up to one side as the door and a teak dresser on the side – she was in a room, "and I'm guessing I'm at the xiaolin temple." Danny considered undoubtedly and looked back at the puzzled cowboy. His face was vulnerably blank, painted with such appalling bafflement.

"Holy cow lassie! How'd ya know?" He jolted back in surprise, dropping his hat onto the floor subconsciously.

"How can I not? I'm a fa-" She cut herself short as soon as she realised who she was facing and where she was. She gripped her hair in her fists, merely pulling them in a tentative manner, feeling the pressure that resorted. She faced down, her hair casing her face. _What the heck? 'I'm feeling pressure...why am I feeling anything? I'm dreaming aren't I?'_

Her eyes were wide, staring at the floor as she inwardly questioned herself. She looked as if she was a troubled petite trying to convey idiocy as she pulled out a strand of her sleek long hair.

"Missy?" Clay asked, slightly kneeling down to take a glance underneath her veiling hair while picking up his hat that fell on the floor.

Danny carefully looked up, anxiously hoping that her realistic dream would fade away, and it was Ash or Zara who was actually standing in front of her. She vaguely tilted her head up with her hair still covering her face and peeped between the gaps of her raven hair, only to see a large sized boy with a sensible demeanour belie and a cowboy hat on his blonde hair with three of his friends standing next to him. They were all each wearing a mask with the word 'disbelief' on them. Silence overcame the two parties.

"Young monks, what happened..." an old man's voice trailed off as the footsteps end next to Clay, revealing a bald elder with little facial hair– Master Fung walked into the room with his hands on his back.

Danny ignored the new arrival and held her head up and brushed her long hair off her face. "And you're Raimundo..." she said, squinting her eyes a bit just to make sure who the boy with green eyes and brown hair standing in front of her was.

Raimundo froze on his spot at hearing his name called out, especially by someone he had never encountered before. "Holy cow! How did you know?" he instantly asked inquisitively.

Danny ignored the Brazilian boy's query, and darted to the others standing in the room. "And you're Kimiko, Omi and Master Fung." she snapped into what seemed to be like a guessing game, pointing out to each individuals as she said their names, respectively. Every single one of them led out a gasp of shock toward the girl.

"She seems to know all of our names! Except for Dojo I think." Kimiko exclaimed unsurely.

Master Fung stepped forward, closer to Danny and kneeled down facing her. "Young one, are you feeling better?" he asked sincerely as he put his hand on her shoulder.

_Touch...I can feel a touch...wait a sec, this isn't a dream, this is real!_ Danny exclaimed interiorly, wide-eyed as she felt the touch of Master Fung's hand.

"O my gosh, you're real!" she yelped excitedly with a bright expression painted on her face. "This is so cool." Releasing her arms to her sides, she finally commenced to speak up casually, like she knew definitely who they all were and where she exactly was.

"Why, yes, of course, we- we are real." Master Fung removed his hand from her shoulder and leaned back upwards to join the others.

"But, how'd you know each of our names, lassie?" Clay inquired eagerly.

Responding, Danny brushed herself up, with an additional smile on her face. "You're the xiaolin characters from xiaolin showdown." She replied simply in a palpable manner. _'Oh wait! They don't know who I am.' _She smacked her forehead, reminding herself that she knew them but they're inevitably clueless in the matter.

Kimiko gasped in surprise, ignoring the illogical literal meaning of Danny's sentence. "You know about the xiaolin showdown..." she mused while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea, when two people touch the Shen Gong Wu at once, it'll glow and then there'll be a showdown, xiaolin showdown. Then you exclaim 'Gong Yi Tan Pai' or something in unity." Danny stated boredly with her hands on her back, like a magician or physic who could read minds.

"But how is that possible, unless if _you _are a xiaolin warrior or a Heylin, right Master Fung?" Omi said, turning to look up at the taller and much wiser one than him.

Inattention, Master Fung ignored the yellow round-headed boy's question. "Young girl, please, tell us who you are and how do you know about us?" he inquired kindly, hoping to get answers this time instead of statements from the raven head.

Thinking for answers, Danny herself had no clue how she got here, and only had a glimpse of memory after being sucked into the silver abyss which she herself didn't know how it happened. Left with only what she had experienced, Danny decided to tell what she actually knew no matter how absurd her replies would be.

She heaved a sigh before she opened her mouth to speak, "Well, I honestly don't even know. But what I do know is that, me and my friends were gathering ideas for a fan fiction, then this weird book my friend Zara got, sucked us into a peculiar void. Then I remembered I was on top of a cliff if I wasn't mistaken, and now, I'm here..." She finished with an exhausting sigh.

The four and Master Fung were astonished by her explanation. However, they did not take the matter as a tall tale, or even restrained from bursting out into laughter, since they were familiar with similar matters. Instead, Master Fung gave a concerned respond in return.

"This is most surprising to hear. The monks had brought you here because you were found lying unconsciously on top of the cliff. But tell me young one, how do you know about us?"

"Well, you guys are from a..." Danny exclaimed, looking up and faced the five, "Never mind." She muffled the last two words with her head slightly lowered.

Out of the blue, Dojo slithered into the room with a scroll in his hand, and revolting rashes spreading on his scaly body.

"Guys, guys! We have a Wu alert!" he yelled out grabbing each of their attention. "And it's itching my back!" he yelled, scratching the soreness off his back.

As suspected by Danny, the monks immediately stopped talking, and devoted their attention to the dragon.

"What we got Dojo?" Raimundo inquired curiously. Dojo unfolded the scroll with the xiaolin monks swiftly encircling him.

"It's...it's one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu – The Scarlet Notebook." Dojo exclaimed, staring at the animating ink on the scroll.

"What does it do Dojo?" Kimiko queried, leaning further toward the scroll, since the scroll did not animate or state any of the functionality of the Wu.

He strongly shook the scroll, "It...it doesn't say. The scroll must be on haywire or something."

Everyone including Danny turned to face Master Fung, since he knew almost about just everything when it comes to Wu and mystical objects. He walked gradually toward Dojo and the four, with his hands placed neatly on his back. "My young monks, this Wu has a special scroll that describes it use, but unfortunately Dojo lost it."

Danny was leaning against a wall all the while the others were busy defining the Shen Gong Wu. She knew what they were exactly talking about, but instead of interrupting, she waited for an advantage. Running in her mind, she was contemplating her thoughts – the book, the xiaolin world, the Wu.

Having the feeling that it all had something significantly in common, and also to find the cause of her sudden arrival at the place, which was a very mind stretching task. Danny just shrugged the thoughts off and assumed that it would all unfold in time.

She tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear and toyed with her nails, allowing her lengthy side fringe veiling her eyes while waiting patiently for the discussing party to end and search for the Wu. Danny could only hear humming noises of the talking individuals, as she did not really paid attention to what had been said. _Seriously, when are they gonna finish talking and start finding this Shen Gong Wu already?_

"Danny! Do you wanna come with us?" Raimundo snapped her out of her thoughts.

_'About time._' Danny leaned back upwards and walked toward the four, with each of her hands in her pockets. "Sure." She shrugged and followed them as they exited the temple in unity – followed by Dojo.

Danny stepped out with a sigh into the hours of darkness of the temple grounds. Looking around, Dojo had already changed into an outsized dragon from what he was. Three of them already hopped onto his back which was full of rash, but only seemed a little cleaner now.

"After you, lil' lady." Clay gestured Danny to hop onto Dojo first – a gentleman's honour.

"Yeah thanks." She tried to climb the dragon, but unfortunately failed to do so. She heaved a heavy sigh, and tried once more and this time Kimiko helped her up by offering her a hand. Pulling Kimiko's hand forcefully, Danny eventually succeeded to sit up on the dragon, but she did stagger for a moment before finally gaining complete balance. She clutched onto the dragon's scaly body tightly as he took off swiftly into the air, flying scornfully against the striking wind and off to find the Shen Gong Wu.


	3. Zara

**GNDPrivate: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's another chapter, so enjoy :)  
><strong>

Chapter 3  
>Zara<p>

"Oww... my head!" Zara whined, rubbing her head recurrently as she brushed herself up. She looked around, examining her surroundings.

"What the-" she was cut off under her breath as soon as the location caught her attention – she was in the middle of an empty outspreading meadow. There was nothing else but her alone.

"Ash? Danny?" she waited, nothing else but only the sounds of gusting wind and the rattling of her multi-coloured beaded bangles were heard.

_Where am I...?_ Putting her hands on her waist, still observing her unknown milieu, she stretched her neck to look up;

_I'm still seeing the sky, so I must be on the same planet_. She sighed in defeat, having no clue or whatsoever. Zara started walking rapidly toward the open space while still looking around her, in case if she sensed any movement on the way to find a reason to halt.

However after about ten minutes of aimless and continuous fast-paced walking, Zara finally found a reason to stop on her tracks. She squealed excitedly without any warning and bounced around with her fists holding in her joyous excitement.

In her wake, was no other than a big white abode finished with crimson roofing – a home with rich Chinese architecture. The lush, green lawns symbolised signs of life with well maintained thickets as an inside fence, but Zara already knew what she was encountering.

She fixed her blown messy hair resulted from some of the fierce winds during her walk and gradually walked toward the red gates. Since nothing came chasing her off, she decided to enter the home – intruding the seemingly peaceful house.

She stepped onto the porch, in front of the main door, which had two plant holders on either side of the door ends. She held up her fist, with her bangles sliding down her arm clanking onto each other and stopping just before her elbow. Holding up her fist on the air, she came to a halt when a fraudulent idea came to her mind.

Instead of knocking, she lowered her hand and deliberately reached for the door knob. Slowly the door screeched as she push it opened, revealing a space with luxurious furniture, but the place was rather subtle and unobtrusive. It's quiet and undisturbed atmosphere portrayed no signs of life, contrasting with the exteriors of the house.

Zara took a small step in, still holding the doorknob and one foot outside on the porch – lest there was an alarm installed or someone who saw her. But after what seemed minutes of peeping motionlessly, she decided it was time to explore the wonted place she had seen before for quite awhile.

She passed numerous Chinese artefacts and expensive looking furniture, but still no one was in sight. Zara wasn't surprised, because she knew the place very well and the image of it had been lingering in her mind in her last years of high school. Passing through motionless hallways, she finally reached a door that seemed to lead to the basement. Hearing resonant sounds from behind the door, Zara leaned forward and pressed her ears gently against the metal door, feeling the cold temperature of it. She pressed her ears slightly harder, to receive a clearer sound frequency.

"Jackbot, get me my safety glasses!" A commanding voice pierced through the heavy sounds of machinery. At hearing this, Zara's smile had never been wider as ever. Without further hesitation, she burst the metal door open, followed by an exciting and overwhelming shriek as she saw a pale redheaded boy in a black trench coat with yellow goggles on his head, and the place – a lab.

Instead of scolding the intruder for of course, intruding, the boy shrilled in fright – harmonising with Zara's shriek of excitement. He curled himself up into a defensive ball form, only revealing up his head to scream. The lab somehow descended into a tone deaf opera show.

Unfortunately, after Zara had stopped being exhilarated, the boy was still shrilling in fear, shattering every thin glass piece in the lab, and even impaired some of his Jackbots into retarded-looking robots.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Zara demanded several times after almost having her eardrums bursting out because of the penetrating shrill. Zara carefully walked toward the boy – being cautious enough not to step on the jagged shards.

"What do you want? Please don't hurt me!" They boy yelled, begging helplessly as if there was no tomorrow left for him.

"Calm down!" Zara insisted as she was enormously exasperated by the shrilling of the boy. Apparently, the boy seemed to be whimpering after Zara had raised her voice at him.

Zara sighed in relief, and her relieved expression abruptly changed into a bright, cheerful countenance. "Oh my gosh! It's Jack Spicer! Ahhhhh!" The fan girl hailed lively with her hands clenched into fists; holding in her excitement of just hugging the boy until he suffocates and also to prevent him from dying out of breath.

"Wait, what? You're not gonna eat me or something?" Jack said, utterly shocked by the girl's reaction. He finally showed a sign of opening and unwrapped himself from his feeblish position.

Zara commenced a slight chuckle at the boy's foolish assumptions. "No silly!" I'm a _fan_ of you, not a cannibalistic person."

Jack stared at her, wide-eyed as he stood up – wiping his 'watery' eyes and brushing his trench coat while straightening himself up at last. "Ar- are you serious?" he stammered in disbelieve.

"Yes, of course! You're like the most awesome of the awesomeness! And I REALLY _admire_ you." Zara stated with an immense smile. She skipped around the large rectangle table in the middle of the lab, while enjoying every angle of her sight, including a really flattered Jack who was grinning smugly to himself.

"So umm...what brings a hot chick like you down here?" he questioned, smugly fiddling with his goggles.

"I was sucked into this big silver hole I think. Then...I woke up at a meadow, and now...I'm here!" Zara jumped up, clapping her hands as she said the last two words joyfully. Her colourful bangles and yellow beaded necklace made clanking noises as she swirlingly leaped about.

"Uh...yeah." Jack said confusedly, but he ignored the puzzlement that was clouding his little mind. In a sudden, Jack's watch beeped vigorously, an alarm if a Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself. He shifted subtly into his Drillbot – afraid if the others would get there first – and fastened his seatbelt. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course!" she yelled cheerfully even though she hadn't known where he was going but had aside her negative thoughts for her trustworthy of Jack Spicer. What would a fangirl _not_ do anyway? She jumped into the passenger seat of the Drillbot which was next to Jack and fastened her seatbelt. Before Jack could even start the engine, her hands were already fiddling with the controllers of the vehicle.

"We have a Shen Gong Wu to catch." Jack exclaimed and pushed the button that instantly covers the top of the Drillbot. "Ready to ride, baby?" he said as he turned to look at Zara who seemed to be awfully delighted at the word 'baby'.

"Hell yes! And Jack, can I ask you a favour?" Zara snapped out of excitement, grinning with her question.

Jack waited a few moments before answering her, "What is it?" his voice was cautiously suspicious, as he pressed a button on a small remote that opened his garage ingress.

"Can you umm...can you be my boyfriend?" she said the last word with her smile ever so widening, as if it was already an acknowledged question.

"Sounds like a statement more than a favour to me – Of course! I always wanted one...but the last girl I asked out ran away when she first saw me." Jack said casually while Zara squealed, extremely frenzied by the endorsement. It was like a dream come true for Zara, only far more well. She had always dreamt to be Jack's company but it had never come to the here and now – until today of course. And with that, Jack's unnecessary Drillbot made its way out of the lab and dug into the garden grounds.

**Ah, a classic 'Jack fan-girl' that Zara is :) It's time for reviewing please...**


	4. The Meeting

****A/N: Sorry about the delay, but here it is :)  
><strong>  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

_'And Chase imprisoned Wuya in the Sphere of Yun after she had bombarded him with unnecessary scolding that she didn't deserve to be tolerated with.'_ Ash thought as she wrote down her keen ideas on the thick paper. She sighed tiresomely as she closed the covers of the heavy scarlet notebook. Ash had been settling beneath the sparkling azure liquid that cascaded down into the river. However, the gushing cascade was spraying its small particles of liquid over its course and had been hitting Ash naturally, causing her to stop writing down her notions into the stunning notebook.

Ash had woke up in an outstanding pristine forest and came to rest below an immersing waterfall, hoping to think for more distinctive ideas than her friends had scantily came up with. Despite wondering and figuring out how she'd actually existed in a land full of pure lush greenery with an immersing cascade, she wrote down some of her ideas which seemed to be more important to her. Nonetheless, her conscious did inquire whereabouts her defenceless friends were.

Suddenly, as she was sitting against the scarred rocky walls of the small cave, she heard a familiar voice coming from the contrary side of the flowing cascade. A voice she had always wanted to hear subsisting with her when she writes but never had the chance at all. She peered between the gaps of the clear fluid and just couldn't believe her eyes as she stroked them.

"Wuya, will you be more precise when you sense a Shen Gong Wu?" a cold voice demanded calmly, irritated by the situation.

"It's not my fault; the Shen Gong Wu _is_ here, somewhere."

Ash walked out beneath the privy cave, and revealed herself into the breezy open with the notebook in her hand. Her long sleeved navy blue shirt had already assimilated diminutive amounts of liquid into the soft cottony fabric. Turning silently toward the two figures that appeared in her sight, she inwardly gasped as she saw a tall juvenile man in armour. "Chase Young..." she mused to herself, but apparently the vibration created by her vocal cords had abruptly driven the attention of the two individuals.

"Look Chase, there's a girl holding the Scarlet Notebook!" Wuya yelled out, pointing toward the girl's hand that was tightly clutching the notebook closely to her body.

Ash was instantly crestfallen as she saw the 1500 year old witch who was standing dependently next to Chase, sliding her fingers on his armoured shoulder. Narrowing her eyes at the skinny sorceress, she made her way off the rocky rims of the waterfall and came through the scornful rocks, unscathed – she landed perfectly on her feet, pressing onto the grassy verdancy.

Wuya leaned in closer to Chase, covertly whispering into his ear, "How did she quickly get the Shen Gong Wu before us all? Who is she?" She murmured to the passively prim man who seemed to be focusing in his own stream of consciousness with his arms crossed decidedly.

"Chase, do something!" The witch exhorted while instantly shaking the warlord's hand forcefully, craving for attention from her accomplice after impatiently waiting for his tendency.

"Calm down Wuya, she's merely a child. Therefore you can retrieve the Shen Gong Wu yourself." He reassured her.

"But Chase, what if she turns out to be more than just an innocent child? That _look_ on her face gives me the shivers." At saying that, she trembled remotely as she released her grip on Chase's armour and paced carefully into the direction of the girl.

"Excuse me, but I think you have something in your hand that belongs to me." She held out her hand, thinking that Ash would just hand the book to her without any deceiving words. Instead, Ash gave her a smirk, which was hard for the witch to contemplate the purpose of it.

"And give me a good reasonable reason why I should, Wuya..." Ash mused coldly, putting her other hand on her waist, waiting for a lame comeback from the seemingly shocked witch.

"H-how did you know my name?" Wuya astonishingly stammered in disbelief. The old hag had never encountered such spectacle when obtaining a Shen Gong Wu. Despite Jack and the monks who only gave her unnecessary threats and rants which was easily purged. Chase who was standing calmly waiting for the witch to retrieve the Wu seemed to have heard the girl's sentence, and made his way closer to interfere with the situation without delay. Wuya turned swiftly, to see Chase now next to her, crossing his arms once again but only this time she had never seen his eyes wide, filled with unknown incredulity.

"You don't want to know, besides...you don't _have_ to know, since you're wholly and speechlessly...dumb." Ash assertively averred with a cold tone, pausing before grinning at her last extemporal words and inwardly laughing at the old hag's look.

Wuya gawped at what she had considered tenuous girl's words; her tanned face was outright engulfed in shame as she heard a slight chuckling noise coming from behind her. She promptly twisted her back to see Chase amused by the offensive aspersion she was thrown with. "Chase! What are you doing?"

"I can't blame myself Wuya...and her words are seemingly true to consider." Chase responded with a grin. "Now get the Scarlet Notebook quick, before the others arrive." His words were patronizing the resentful witch, whose face was subconsciously suffused with a red blush. Her hopes of obtaining the hereditable Wu easily were now nothing but a muss.

"Ooh! Listen here you little prick, hand me the Wu, or I'll hurt you then take it from you, myself!" she snarled rigorously with her hand curled up into a boiling fist, pointed at the bored Ash – yawning and sighing innately.

Before the flippant girl could open her mouth to riposte, a whirring noise occurred and a gust of fierce wind plowed the green leaves on the ground – detached from the trees and into the air. The girl looked up, only to see Dojo trying to make a proximate landing with the xiaolin warriors on his back – and someone else.

After the dragon had landed safely, Danny quickly jumped off and subtly dashed to Asha with a big grin plastered on her face. "Ash, is that really you?"

"No, it's your grandma."

"Ash, it's you! Oh gosh, I thought I was alone – and I thought I was dreaming!" Danny said in relief, missing the sarcasm in her friend's reply. Her eyes swiftly shifted to the two other people behind Asha. At her gaze, she gawped in amazement.

"It's Chase Young..." she mused, while shooting a scrutinizing gaze at the man.

"It's him! Ash, its Chase Young- " Pausing suddenly, her eyes subconsciously darted to the woman standing next to him, "and that bitch, Wuya." She murmured, frowning.

"Hey! Who're you calling bitch?" Wuya placed her hands on her hips; she didn't miss Danny's inaudible remark – who knew she had good hearing? Danny merely shrugged innocently at the witch, and turned away.

The monks then came face-to-face with Wuya and Chase, and as a usual routine, Omi blasted Wuya with his superfluous rants. "Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

Pulling Danny away back facing the others, Ash handed her the notebook they had considered earlier. Unexpectedly receiving, Danny almost dropped the book from her grip, but managed to catch the ends before completely releasing the heavy book from her palms. She studied the notebook for a few moments, sliding her fingers smoothly across the velvet cover, immersing herself into the fabric with soft lustrous pile.

"This book appeared next to me when I woke up in this forest." Ash whispered, not wanting to divert the others' attentions.

Danny snapped out of her daze, shaking her head back into the situation, "Huh, what?"

"This book, brought us here...it was next to me when I woke up."

"Oh, right. Guess what, I woke up on top of a cliff and the xiaolin warriors brought me to the temple, since I passed out...but I have no idea how. Hey, have you seen Zara? Didn't she get sucked in too?" Danny turned her head around, gazing briefly at her surroundings, searching for Zara.

"No, I haven't seen her either. But I think this book does have something to do with everything that had happened." Ash took the notebook away from Danny and flipped it open to the first page written, gliding her fingers underneath the bold inks that appeared previously, "The three girls found themselves waking up consciously in the adventurous land of xiaolin showdown." She read through the first sentence merely loud enough for Danny to hear. "That's what I similarly wrote."

"Are you saying what's in the book is actually coming to life?" Danny said conclusively, looking curiously at Ash, who seemed to be inwardly figuring things out. The two could hear stifled noises in the background. Probably the two parties were having a brawl – as usual.

"Possibly. But I wouldn't say the book is coming to life, but I'm guessing what I _wrote_ is." After Ash had ended her sentence, the ground below them started to crumble, causing them to recoil away from the small area where they had stood.

The rest of the land seemed steady, and the vigorous vibration had caught each and everyone's attention. The land turned into a crevice, revealing a huge vehicle with a head drill crawling upwardly before gravity finally pulled it back down onto the ground. The familiar vehicle stopped and the top began to uncover, unveiling a driver and a passenger.

**A/N: Read and review! ^^**


	5. Hey Lin!

**Chapter 5**

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, has arrived!" Jack proclaimed loudly as he detached his seatbelt, jumping off and stood proudly next to his Drillbot. "Oh, and let me introduce you all to my new girlfriend –"

"Zara?" The two girls shouted in unity, as the passenger made her way next to Jack.

"So that's her name? Thanks for finishing; I don't even know her name, honestly." Jack said smiling, while locking his arm onto Zara's.

"Oh, hey girls! Guess what, I'm Jack's girlfriend now!" Zara chirped in delight, ignoring the eyes which were staring at her. "See, I told you one day I'll get to be his girlfriend."

Rolling her eyes, Ash pulled her friend forcefully away from Jack – who winced slightly as Zara abruptly released his arm.

"Zara! There you are...where have you been?" Ash said concernedly while hugging the notebook in her arms.

Zara seemed calm, very calm. The redhead showed no sense of curiosity or anxiety at all. Instead, she looked positively happy and cheerful as usual. "I've been with Jack, isn't that cool?"

Danny intervened the conversation, "Zara, snap out of it, you're not dreaming. We're literally in this world, which we always want to – but that's not the case, this book has something to do with all this." She sighed heavily when her friend elided– instead Zara was looking behind her, wide-eyed.

"Hey look, it's the monks and the Heylin people!" Zara pointed.

Danny and Ash turned and jerked slightly as the monks, Wuya, Chase, and Jack separately stood only a few feet away from them.

"Hand me the Shen Gong Wu." Wuya ordered, showing no mercy in her expression.

"No! Do not hand her the Scarlet Notebook! They are on the side of evil." Omi warned in his usual warning voice, "Give us the Wu instead." He blocked Wuya out of the way.

"As if, xiaolin losers! If anyone deserves The Scarlet Notebook it's me!" Jack scowled.

"Yea, give it to Jack, Ash." Zara spoke smiling, while pacing slowly to side with Jack.

Danny appeared to be in a confused state while Ash still remained calm, tightly hugging the book in her arms, not letting anyone snatch the book away. She slightly leaned closer to her friend, whispering into her ear, "The 'Wu' they're referring to is this notebook."

"Ah, no wonder." Danny said, enlightened. "Well, let's just give the book to the xiaolins then."

"No. I have a better idea. Let's give it to Chase."

"Are you sure? Don't the xiaolins always get all the Wu at the end of almost every episode?" Danny whispered, unconvinced by her friend's decision.

"Not how I tell the story. If the story _did_ come to life...I mean, you do realise that things are going based on what's in the book right?" Ash said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes, but..." Before Danny could even speak out her mind, Chase snapped his fingers, calling out for reinforcements. His jungle cats appeared in a flash, ready to attack the xiaolin warriors and Jack – but shrieked and hopped into his Drilbot with Zara and drilled back into the ground to escape.

"I believe the Scarlet Notebook is mine." Chase said coolly yet icily. "The Notebook's great powers are a waste for any of you to posses."

The xiaolin warriors fought, which was a big mistake because they loss, apparently. They lost as soon as the giant cats pound on them, causing most of them to faint. Raimundo however, managed to dodge away before a tiger pounded on him, but a roaring lion attacked him from the back, pinning him onto the ground.

Danny dashed across the muss and into the forest as soon as a lion came growling at her and Asha. Ash on the other hand, did not react cowardly toward the ambush. Instead, she gave a penetrating stare at Chase's warrior and performed a low kick, swiping the lion from below causing it to fall body first on the ground.

Chase smirked smugly as the xiaolin warriors came to a retreat. Dojo emphasised himself and in a swift motion, the xiaolin warriors hopped onto his long back and flew off into the clear blue skies, slowed by the contrary wind.

After few moments staring into the sky watching the warriors flee, Ash realised that she was literally abandoned. With the Scarlet Notebook in her hand, Ash faced the evil warlord and his accomplices herself. The jungle cats sternly gazed at Ash, lowering their heads, ready for an assault. The undaunted girl ignored the piercing stares, and met gazes with their leader instead.

"Now, hand me the Scarlet Notebook, young one." He said calmly, extending his hand to the cautious girl. Wuya stood by him, her smirk ever so widening with her arms folded.

Ash took a step back, but eventually had came to an impasse. The cascade at her rear was striking the scarred rocks intensely, releasing mists of water into the air, dismissing the tension in the atmosphere that clouded the two teams.

She stood silently, thinking for a way of putting things. The girl knew what she exactly wanted, but the question that had lingered in her mind kept provoking her – what does _he_ want with the book? Narrowing her eyes with a sharp glare, she exhaled a sigh before proceeding, "Before I foolishly hand over the notebook to you, tell me, why do want it?" Ash said icily, holding the notebook halfway into the air with her arm.

"And what makes you so sure that you'll hand the notebook to me?"

"Do you want it or not?" Ash said, ignoring his question while carelessly waving the book in the air.

"Very well," he responded, narrowing his eyes, "the notebook you're holding in your hand is a powerful Shen Gong Wu, The Scarlet Notebook. It grants great power to whoever possesses it firsthand. Whatever is written by the person will transpire." He finished with another smirk plastered on his face. Wuya took a step further to Ash, grinning, seemingly to be in her own thoughts.

"Now hand it over." He demanded.

Without further delay, Asha damned the Scarlet Notebook faintly on the ground in front of the two Heylins. Wuya instantly collected it before Chase could and gasped as she ruffled briefly through the pages of the mesmerising book. "There's stuff already written in it!" She passed the book to Chase for him to contemplate what she had meant.

As soon as Chase had received the book, he was rather shocked to see the bold inks scribbled in the pages. He maintained his calm state, while broadly scanning through some of the written pages. "Interesting, did you write this?"

"Are you kidding? The fish in the waterfall did." Ash said sarcastically in a wowed manner.

Chase lifted his head merely enough to glare at the girl's respond. He had to admit inwardly, the girl was really getting on his nerves, but a perfect trait for the malicious dark forces of evil. He frowned at her reaction, and slowly paced toward her with the book in his palm, and leaned over. "Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes, gazing into hers as if he was searching for something. He held up the opened book to Ash's eye level and abruptly closed the book in her face, causing her to wince as a natural reflex.

"I'm Ash, enough said." She stated coolly, crossing her arms against her chest.

"And what brings you here, Ash?" He turned his back at her with a hand placed behind and the other gripping the book tightly, shoulder-levelled.

"I...I was exiled from my place." The girl prompted.

"Exiled because of your venomous tongue?"

"No! Well, actually more than that..." she retorted.

Chase stood emotionless at her words. Instead of inquiring further from the girl, he walked back to his abettors. "Come, my warriors, with have much evil to do." He commanded, ignoring the evil witch. And with that, he held up his hand into the air, and a bolt of lightning stroked them.

Ash shielded her face with her arm at the blinding rays of light caused by the transpiring bolt and in a flash, the evil warlord and his accomplices was gone.

_'So much for modern transportation'_, she turned on her heels and headed back to the barrier of jagged rocks surrounding the cascade, and took a seat on one of them. She had made a decision, but now she had to make another one – where should she go next? With Danny and Zara abandoned her and Chase taking her spare time away from her, she was left with nothing more but herself to refer to.

Ash sat for a moment with her chin in her hand, considering the situation, '_Where would Danny go after she ran off? Surely she'd go somewhere safe, but probably somewhere unexpected_.' With that, Ash thought of the least expected place she'd find Danny since her friend had always gone to somewhere out of consideration when she was freaked out. She had once ran and hid in a closet because a cockroach apparently 'appeared' from under the bed, when she was lying on her bedroom floor writing fanfics with Zara and Ash.

Ash grinned as the memories clouded her mind. She shook her head idly, and stood up as an idea stepped into her consciousness – a good one.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are much welcomed ^^**


	6. The Beansprout 2point0

**Chapter 6**

"Leave me alone!" Danny said infuriately. After she had ran away from the ambush, she found herself lost and isolated from everything familiar to her. She had gone on foot for miles, deeper into the pristine forest. Unfortunately, an unwanted company had been stalking her for quite awhile after she had lost her sense of direction.

"You seem alone kid, you sure you don't want me to show you the way?" A demonic voice offered.

"For the 48th time, YES."

Danny stopped on her tracks as she turned her head to the direction of a tall oak tree. After a few moments waiting, a demonic figure revealed as a human sized bean lurked out of the shadows of the tree, smirking widely at the pissed girl.

"It's my pleasure to help you out if you're lost..."

"Sure, I need some help for you to leave me alone!" she yelled out the three last words furiously at the malicious bean.

He frowned at her respond, "fine then, I will. But in case if you're needin' my help, feel free to shout out my name – Hannibal Roy Bean." A smirk formed once again on the bean's flawed face, followed by a stark smug chuckle.

"Oh I'll shout out alright...not." Danny mumbled under her breath. She did not turn to face the bean and continued her way into the forest. A dull coloured bird suddenly flew down in front of her from the trees, forcing her to halt as it swiftly boarded the bean then flew back up into the crowded foliages of the trees.

Danny sighed in relief that her disgusting encounter had finally came to an end. She looked around, hoping to find familiar clues or signs she had seen before in the show, but unfortunately found none.

Danny continued on foot for another 10 minutes or so, until she sensed a motion in the thickets nearby in her wake. She stopped on her tracks, waiting for another motion, and the brushing noises grew louder and louder. Her heart was beating expeditiously, consistently. Clueless, and probably scared, Danny got into a horrible fighting stance that she had never done before.

After seconds of being stony, the rough commotions in the thickets unexpectedly came to a silent pause. At that, Danny heaved a sigh of relief, and let her guard down. '_Heh, I'm not afraid of a false alarm...' _Though, it was a mistake, because as soon as she had came to a rest, a figure swiftly brushed out of the thick bushes, causing her to shriek and stumble on her feet in shock, and eventually fell butt first.

Her wide fearful mahogany eyes subconsciously relaxed as soon as her mind interpreted who the figure actually was. The petite girl stood up, while breathing another heavy sigh of relief.

"Ash, what were you doing in the bushes?" Danny questioned suspiciously, cocking her brow with her arms placed neatly on her waist.

"I did something nauseating if you really _have_ to know." Ash said, while tidying herself up – brushing off the small sticks and leaves off of her shirt and hair.

"Anyways, what brought you here? I thought you already took off with Chase or something." Danny quickly changed the subject, not wanting to go further into an unnecessary 'conversation', "Because apparently you have the book, right?" she mused.

"Chase got it, actually." Ash responded, slightly lowering her head. "But he already told me what it does. So, no biggy."

"WHAT? You let that _dude_ have that book?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I did manage to _ask_ him what the book does, though it wouldn't be very surprising because we had figured it out before..." Ash said while folding up her arms.

"Go on." Danny gestured for her friend to continue.

"Whatever is in the book comes to life."

"And...?"

"Something about the person who possesses it firsthand will get great powers and stuff like that." Ash explained shiftlessly with a languid gesture.

"Damn," Danny snapped. "No wonder Zara's happily with Jack and followed _him_ instead of us."

"Because I wrote it in the book." Ash snapped.

"Wait, if whatever is written comes true, then we should get that thing back before Chase writes something evilly keen."

"You have a point there. But I don't mind really." Ash said, shrugging her shoulders lazily.

"Don't mind? Hello! He'll read everything, EVERYTHING we wrote in there!" Danny implied, while waving her hands vigorously in front of her friend's composed countenance.

"Dan, we haven't finished writing the fanfic yet, calm down. We didn't even come up with anything extreme yet for the plots, so it's not a big deal." Ash reassured her. Her voice was bored, as if she was reminding the same thing repeatedly, but hey, who could blame anxiety?

Danny crossed her arms, standing still for a moment. Thinking of her situation now, she had nowhere else to go but the only safest place yet. And if she did go for the Wu, how would she retrieve it? The girl couldn't even face Chase's ambush and had made an exit in a flash, leaving her friend behind. What more could she do if she was surrounded by Chase's army alone? Danny shook the thought off instantly when Ash sharply snapped her fingers in front of Danny's face.

"What?"

"I think I know the way from here to the xiaolins' place. Though I'm not really sure, but we should keep walking." Ash suggested while turning and started to pace gradually through the unknown forest with Danny catching up behind.

"So...why exactly are you going there now?" Danny idly broke the silence, turning her head to look at Ash, while they walked together side by side.

"Just for fun." Ash shrugged.

"Fun? I thought you don't really like the monks. You know, like when you always say the heylin are cooler and all."

"True, but since we have nowhere else to go, I suppose it's time we pay a visit."

Danny tripped over a few small stones and broken branches, resulting from her lack of attention to her steps. Instantly, she gained balance just enough to continue walking again. "What if the xiaolin warriors ask us for the book?" she commenced, putting her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking out loud.

"Just tell them Chase has the book." Ash answered plainly. "And if they think it's something unfitting..."

"Then its fine I guess." Danny intervened.

The two soon came to an opening, where a bright light could be seen from their location. Ash and Danny made their way toward the open, which was led to a scenic meadow, embraced by the brightness of the blinding sun.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was overseas for a good whole of 6 weeks so yeah... anyway, thanks for the lovely comments and hope that you enjoy :) P.S. Who's your favourite OC so far? Asha, Danny or Zara and why? Let me know :D**


	7. Asha

**Chapter 7  
>Asha Part II<br>**

ASHA: What a wonderful surprise, me and Danny ended up nearby a well-known building. The opening was actually leading to the temple, how nice. It didn't took that long, I supposed – a half an hour walk with Dan. The lush green grass beneath my feet grazed gently on my shoes, caused by the zephyr that was succumbed by the place. I heaved a heavy sigh, before finally moving closer to the temple with Danny walking at my side. She looked worried for some reason, but I couldn't make it out why. Perhaps she was concerned greatly by the situation that dragged us under duress. And Zara's with Jack now, so she couldn't have regretted when she bought the notebook from that old junk store.

I and Danny took a step onto the porch of the temple, as we came to a halt in front of the door. I held up my fist and knocked loudly on the wooden door, so it was no excuse for anyone to ignore it. I could hear muffled noises from behind the ingress, getting louder and louder as every second slowly passed by. It took almost two minutes until I finally received a satisfying respond. That is, the door creaked open – I looked down, of course, because it was the little round guy who answered the door.

"It is the girl we met earlier and someone else." He yelled out loudly, meagrely turning his head to his friends, not releasing his gaze from us. The other three came running to the door as soon as they heard the round boy, who seemed to be staring more offensively at me now. It's true; I hate stares, but who doesn't? – Except for Zara I guess.

"Hey, it's Danny and her friend we saw at the waterfall today." Kimiko eagerly quoted to her friends as she reached the side of the door. The group crowded the entrance – so they're not going to let us in that easily I supposed.

Danny took a few steps closer to the door, "hey guys umm, this is my friend Ash, and we're here wondering if we could umm, get a stay for the night or so?" she asked with a friendly tone and a hopeful beam across her face.

"Well we have to ask Master Fung first, 'cause if there's anything to decide, it's him." Raimundo said, while nervously rubbing his head. Sure, go ask him while we wait here outside.

The two of us nodded in agreement and waited by the door as the four of them unnecessarily went to inquire Master Fung about our stay.

"That was unnecessary." I mused, while crossing my arms firmly against my chest and leaned solely against the doorframe as the four left.

"You think we'll get along with them?" Danny broke the brief hush with an insignificant whimpering in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, they had been bombarding me with questions, that I can't explain. If we were to say they are from a cartoon show, we may be jested right?" She explained, lowering her head at the few last words.

"You can't expect anything more affable, really, if it's involving illogical explanations. Furthermore, I would be doing the same if someone had said I was from a cartoon series." I nibbled my fingers lazily, reassuring my friend who seemed to be crestfallen.

Seriously, what took them so long?

As soon as that came in mind, the three came running with very friendly smiles toward us. I was quite shocked and took a few steps back, before realising they weren't actually drunk or anything.

"Hey, Master Fung said you can stay as long as you want." Kimiko gladly uttered, putting her hands together. Well OBVIOUSLY Master Fung would let us stay because he's the good guy, literally.

"That's great!" I gloated sarcastically, "so how about letting us in now?" my voice was more commanding now but I managed to stay 'friendly'.

"Yeah, sure partner." Clay said, moving to the side of the door with the others, allowing us to enter at last. He must've missed the sarcasm in my fake delighted tone.

That night, the four invited us for dinner – or else we'll die of hunger – and it was pretty gay, honestly. My chair wasn't levelled, so I kept rocking to my sides, looking daft, even when I create the slightest motion. No, I wasn't on sugar. We had pizza for dinner, and some carbonated drinks as well as muffins that were 'specially' made by Dojo. I sure hope I won't find any litter sand in the muffin I took. The whole time it was pretty quiet – except for the rasp munching noises coming especially from the guys – until Raimundo suddenly seized the pristine silence. Great, just great.

"So umm, what's your name?" he said, holding his half pizza lazily in the air, swaying it idly as he spoke.

"Asha, Ash for short." I replied languidly and rapidly, bored as I played with my food.

"That's a wholly nice name you got there, Ash." The cowboy complimented, sluggishly pointing his fork to me with his elbow on his side of the table.

"Thanks." I replied starkly and reluctantly. Then I quickly stuffed a bite of the topped bread in my mouth, not wanting to speak anymore.

"Do you know that Chase Young is evil?" Omi snapped out of nowhere – he's sitting across Danny on the wooden table. I'm guessing he's implying about our encounter earlier.

"Of course." Danny replied on my behalf, noticing my reluctant behaviour. She was used to this. I told her if I rapidly took a bite or a sip after I reply something, it means I'm not willing to carry on with the conversation. "And Chase Young was turned to evil by Hannibal Roy Bean." She finished off with a bite of her food, followed by a sip of the soda in front of her.

"How in the wild-wild west do you know?" Clay said, shocked by her respond.

"Well, aren't we gifted aye Ash? So, what are we gonna do after dinner?" Danny instantly changed the direction of the conversation. How smart.

"I'm going to sleep." I quickly stated. Heck no, I'm not going to do any 'hanging out'. Moreover, I have my own plans to bear in mind.

Kimiko quickly finished the last piece of her muffin, "Oh, um, we usually play games or cards together. You should join in." She exclaimed, inviting us both. But I'm still gonna say no – no matter what.

Danny smiled in reply, and chewed off the last bite of her pizza – what a slow eater.

I bit the last portion of my Dojo Muffin then chewed it off quickly and pushed my chair backwards with my spine, leaving the others who were still finishing their meals. I'll let the monks do the washing; because a guest needs to enjoy their stay.

I wandered outside of temple, unaided by anyone, which was an advantage for me. After several metres of walking outside, I ended up in front of a place I was actually planning to go, a big cellar door that instantly came to my mind as the Wu Vault. Perfect, in the quiet of the night, and the monks distracted by Danny, it was absolutely brilliant.

I slowly opened the door of the vault, and came into a round room, with swirled lines roughly carved in the middle of the flooring. There was a big pot in the middle of the room.

Knowingly, I brought myself to the wall next to the door, and solely pushed a brick that was measly sticking out among all of the countless bricks that made up the vault. At that, the swirling line slowly shifted in its place, turning into 3D swirls instead, which had steps as it descended into the ground, forming a swirling staircase.

"Excellent." I mused with a broad smirk smugly formed on my visage. I freely ambled into the vault, climbing down the stairs with the walls narrowly built on either of my sides. I stopped mid-way down and yanked a brick open with my right hand. My smirk was ever so wide as the Golden Tiger Claws laid in the brick fixture. Grasping it tightly in my hand, I pushed the brick inwardly and moved on to the next one nearby. This time, the piece revealed a handy Shen Gong Wu, the Sphere of Yun. "Perfect." I muttered silently as I climbed up the stairs with both Wu held securely in my grips.

Without any warning, I gasped in shock and jolted backwards, almost tripping on my feet and nearly dropped the Wu. I exhaled in relieve, instantly quite lightened when I comprehended who it actually was.

"Danny, you almost gave me an unnecessary shock you know."

"Well, I'm sorry but..." her voice trailed off, as she suspiciously cocked her head to a minute degree, while gazing wide-eyed at my hands. "Ash, what are you doing?"

"I'm standing." I said satirically.

"You're taking the Shen Gong Wu! Ash, what's running through your head? If they find us here we're toast!" Danny's voice was shaky and fragile, as if she was facing a moment of undesirable calamity. Her eyes were very wide. I could feel her atmosphere, filled with panic surrounding her.

"It's okay, believe me. As long as the monks don't find out about this, it's all fine. Just keep it on the low, okay?" There was a pause for a short period between us. I involuntarily noticed the mood that overcame her all of a sudden. "Don't you worry; it's all going to be fine. I'll always be here to protect you." My voice was soft and caring, for once. It suddenly hit me that she wasn't happy with what I was doing. She had always agreed with everything I've done. I had no clue though – why was I so positive that it would all be fine when I myself don't even trust the situation?

She was silent, staring at the ground. Her worried gaze had softened, but it was merely her physical notion. I couldn't make it into her mind this time. Usually I would know what was bothering or streaming through her mind, but this time I was absolutely clueless. I knew this time it wasn't a usual disposition that she felt.

"Come on, let's go Danny." I started, breaking the silence that had stayed long enough, "there's no point staying here frozen. I'll put the Wu somewhere hidden before we get back into the temple."

"Yeah, we should go. I'm getting sleepy." She stated, yawning her way out of the Wu vault.

We entered the temple with no one in sight – they must've gone to bed. The whole place was peacefully silent, and only the sound of singing crickets could be heard. I stepped into the small room that we were offered – no bed, no chair, no nothing. There were just four walls adjacent to each other with a small opened window on the left and a light hanging down from the ceiling. In the room however, they had laid two sleeping bags on the wooden floor, just enough for us to rest. I breathed heavily at the thought and slide into my sleeping bag, followed by Danny who seemed more confident now.

She was the first to sleep, after she had stopped fidgeting uncomfortably in her sleeping bag. I didn't move; because I was too busy thinking – planning my way through this mesmerising world. I was all right in track of completing my plot, until Danny had to come in the way and give me that innocent look.

Feeling the gentle wind breeze blowing gently through the window and between the gaps of my hair, my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as I blinked. My vision began to gradually blur and I was left with only the sight of Danny sleeping soundly before my sight was subconsciously taken over by a chilling pitch black.

**A/N: Just messing around with POVs. Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_GONG! GONG! GONG!_

I abruptly opened my eyes, wide-as when the horrible loud sound almost burst my eardrums out. I brought my hand which was in the bag, into my face, looking at the green watch strapped firmly on my wrist.

Great, he woke us up at 5 a.m. But I wasn't sure if the time now was the same as the time we had left our dimension. I turned my head to the side, and the sleeping bag beside me was astonishingly empty. No wonder I didn't hear any dull snoring.

I got myself out of the sleeping bag and stood up all in only a few seconds after being like a sandwich in there, and then exit the room. The place didn't seem quiet and prominently peaceful anymore. The hallway was empty, but I followed the noises coming from a particular area and ended up at the least expected place I would be in the early morning – the dining room.

When I arrived at the door-sized arch, the rectangular table was already occupied, with Danny being one of them. My arrival wasn't a distraction, which was good considering the fact that they were too busy munching away every little thing made out of food on the table. I took a seat next to Danny, and that was when they realised my slow presence, yes I had been walking really slowly to the room.

"Good dawn Ash; you are looking much top tip." Omi greeted me with his poor prose.

"Its morning and its tip top, Omi." Raimundo corrected him.

"But it's still dawn! You told me it's dawn." Omi immediately gave him an I'm-always-right glare for a few seconds before turning back to his porridge and bunny shaped mug. How cute – seriously.

"Where were you guys last night?" I said drearily, and quickly scooped up some porridge into my bowl from the big pot.

"We were playing board games in Rai's room. And then we went straight to sleep because we were so tired." Kimiko answered, smiling. She sounded energetic even though it was still early. I wonder...

"Where were _you_ last night?" Raimundo butted in all of a sudden, causing me to pause and glare at him before finally coming up with an excuse. He didn't seem to care about my glare – so I had to explain where I was. Damn, I didn't think of one just in case.

"I umm, I went to sleep early like I told you at dinner last night remember?" I reminded him. I smirked instantly as I saw an 'Oh, yeah!' look on his face and he nodded in agreement.

All of the sudden, Dojo came slithering into the dining room out of nowhere and shouted out like a panic damsel, although he isn't one.

"Guys! Guys! Master Fung had just found the book that describes Shen Gong Wu in detail! It even tells us what the Scarlet Notebook does!"

With that, everyone rushed out swiftly into the Training Room, where Master Fung was standing with a thick green book in his palm. He was flipping through some pages before he stopped to face our appearance.

"What's...the news...Master Fung?" Raimundo said, while panting that resulted from his fast course into the room. Clay and Omi tripped onto each other, causing Omi to let out a small shriek as Clay fell onto the little boy. Danny however, was not used to running, and seemed extremely exhausted but managed to balance her breathing pattern. Kimiko and I were the only one who walked in like normal people I assumed.

"I have found the book that describes most complicated Shen Gong Wu." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing, "Among all of the complex Shen Gong Wu, there is of course, the Scarlet Notebook." His voice was rather upsetting, as if he just read a dreadful prose off the book.

"And?" Kimiko said with her eyes wide enough to portray curiosity and worry. Clay and Omi were already up. Clay stayed at his spot, but Omi gradually walked forward to face Master Fung.

Master Fung heaved a heavy sigh before deciding to speak again, "It appears that the Scarlet Notebook gives its writer the power to shape reality in the writer's will. But the writing structure of course, must have a logical progression to it. And what is written will come true.

However, if nothing detailed is written in between sentences or even chapters – then the real world will shape itself again in between. But in any circumstances, whatever is written, will continue to gradually mould itself." He explained and slid his finger underneath the paper, and turned the page. "It seems that there's a catch to it all." He said with his vocal cord stressing.

The monks, who were listening to his explanation wide-eyed, including Danny – except me who only walked and stood behind all of them – all came forward and encircled Master Fung and took a look into the opened book that was lying in his palm.

They seemed to be very impatient to learn about the Wu since their eyes were motioning rapidly, searching for the part Master Fung was up to. Dojo crawled up Master Fung's leg and onto his shoulder. He hopped onto the page and began to read something off it.

"It says here that there can only be one writer to the book."

My smirked grew wider as I heed Dojo's words.

"If there is a need to change writers then the present writer must..." Dojo was cut off when suddenly a loud crashing sound was echoing from outside of the garden. And they all flooded out with Master Fung. Where do I run? I don't run, I walk. I couldn't be bothered to waste my energy when someone else could take a look at the sudden occurrence.

When I arrived outside at the temple garden, the sight of the monks were already n a fighting stance, and Omi, being the front of the group, was sneering at the unwelcomed company that arrived in the compounds with a great deal of jungle cats, growling fiercely with their aggressive dispositions.

"Chase Young, if you are here to dig trouble, you have found the place." Omi sneered, threatening the predominant warrior who appeared to be standing at the front facing Omi a few metres away, folding his arms complacently.

"Its _find_ Omi, not dig." Kimiko corrected him.

"I am here for only one thing..." he said coldly whilst smiling insolently. He slightly turned his head enough to defeat his blind spot. "Wuya." he said peremptorily, not moving from his position before turning back to face the front.

"Sphere of Yun!" Wuya threw her hand that was planted behind her back swiftly, revealing the Sphere of Yun. Wait a second! That was the Wu I hid between the bushes in the temple gardens, but how did she find it?

Before I could react to anything – or anyone could, I was already trapped inside a round glassy sphere bubble that had the properties of a force field – imitating the Sphere of Yun, only now it's larger, and seemingly unbreakable. Great, just great. Only next time I'd bring a heavy metal hammer to break this thing – just kidding.

I could hear Kimiko shouting insistently over the groaning noises of the jungle cats, "Let her go!" she demanded, but Chase just chuckled smugly at her. And then, everything faded to black. Again.

**A/N: I'm back after a long hiatus/writer's block. Tell me how it's progressing, and what you think of it so far, as it will be much appreciated and a driving motivation for me to continue on with this project. Excuse the sudden shift to Asha's POV - as of chapter 7. I was experimenting with POVs, finding which would suit the story and it's tone better.  
><strong>

**P.S. I'm so excited, "Xiaolin Chronicles" (4th season of XS) is coming out sometime next year!  
><strong>


End file.
